House of Sheldon
by Tribute-Potterhead-0331
Summary: Sheldon and Leonard are going to England to speak at Anubis House. But, there, they get swept up in a Sibuna mystery. Sheldon tries to describe it scientifically, but Sibuna knows otherwise. Where will this go?
1. Chapter 1

**Pasadena, California, Apartment 4A**

Leonard looked over his shoulder at Sheldon, who was sitting at his laptop.

"Aren't you going to pack?" he asked.

Sheldon looked up.

"For what?"

"We're going to England to speak at that boarding school. You know, the one named after an Egyptian god? Which one was it?" Leonard thought for a second.

"Anubis. Yes, I remember it, I just don't want to go." Sheldon looked up at Leonard.

"Why not?" Leonard knew where this was going, but he had to ask. He rubbed his forehead.

"Well, let's see. I've never been to England, and they drive on the opposite side of the road. I could get confused and get hit. Now, where would that get us?" Sheldon asked. "No where good, that's for sure."

"Oh, you don't know that," Leonard let his voice drift off.

Sheldon looked back at his computer screen. Amy Farafaller was looking back at him.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to go to England. It'd be a great cultural experience for you, Sheldon," she said.

"Amy, do you hear yourself when you talk? I have enough cultural experience, I grew up in east Texas, of course I have cultural experience."

Amy shook her head.

"Either way, Sheldon..." Amy looked at him.

Sheldon sighed.

"We even already have the plane tickets."

Sheldon rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, alright. I'll go. But if I get hit by a car, you both have to deal with my mother's east Texas, Christian woman wrath."

**(A/N, so here's the first chapter of my BBT/HOA crossover fiction. It's my first crossover, so if it's horrible, I apologize in advance. I have ideas of where I want it to go, but those chapters are in the distant future. But, anyway, I hope you all like it! The settings will switch every other chapter, and I will clairfy so no one gets confused. I'd probably end up confusing myself if I didn't, so... Anyway, I hope you like what I have so far Remember to review. :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric Sweet's classroom, England (Sorry! I don't know where HOA is set in England)**

Sweetie stood in front of the class, his eyes sparkling. Nina looked over at Fabian and mouthed, "This can't be good." Fabian smiled back. The class knew that whenever Sweetie was this excited it wasn't good for the students. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Kids, I have exciting news for you! Now, before you groan, listen. I know most of you don't like science, but this may change your minds. Today, I am pleased to introduce three American scientists. The other one couldn't make it. But, here are Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstadter, and Howard Wolowitz. Without further ado, here they are." Sweetie swept his arm, and three men walked into the classroom.

One was a tall man, with brown hair and a superhero t-shirt on. He kind of reminded Nina of a praying mantis. The second had glasses was a lot shorter than the first. This one was wearing Converse All-Stars under jeans with a hoodie and a t-shirt. The third was the shortest of the three with a big nose and a striped shirt with a big belt buckle and purple skinny jeans.

Fabian nudged Nina and whispered, "Do you know them?"

"America is a big country, I don't know them." She smiled and tucked her curls behind her ears. Fabian nodded and sat back in his seat.

The one wearing Converse spoke first. "Hello, everybody, I'm Dr. Hofstadter, and I'm an experimental physicist." He nodded and stepped back and waved the next one up.

There was a second of confusion, trying to figure who would go up next, and then finally, Skinny Jeans went forward.

He waved and smiled. "I'm Howard Wolowitz, and I'm an aerospace engineer. I've was in space, and I was on the International Space System."

The praying mantis walked forward. He looked out at the class and gave them what looked to be a smile. It looked more like a girmace from a serial killer.

"I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Ph.D. I'm a theoretical physicist." He waved and stepped back, giving the classroom another serial killer smile.

Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard stood at the front of the class, all looking nervous.

No one in the class was really tan, but the three scientists in the front all were close to vampire pale.

Mr. Sweet stood up again and smiled at the American scientists.

"To all in Anubis House, please make these three men feel welcomed in England." He gave a look to Nina, Fabian, Amber, and the other kids in the house.

Nina thought for a second. Throwing three scientists in a house with secrets? This ought to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anubis House, England**

Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard thumped into Anubis House, their bags hitting against the door frames and making more noise than necessary. Sheldon looked at them.

"I still don't find it necessary why I had to come here. I could've stayed with Raj in Pasadena."

"You can talk to women, Raj can't. That's why Raj stayed home." Howard looked at Sheldon with an annoyed look.

Sheldon shrugged. "Either way."

Leonard looked at Sheldon.

"Why don't you want to be here? It's _England!_ It's better than being cooped up in Pasadena," he said. He set his bag down on the floor and looked around.

Howard and Sheldon did the same, and all three wondered where they were going to be staying.

A shorter woman walked in the entry and smiled, making her face light up.

"Are you the American scientists?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Leonard said.

"I'm Trudy. I'm the house mother here in Anubis House." Trudy smiled and led them with her hand.

"You three are going to be staying in the spare room at the end of this hall. You'll meet the rest of the house tonight at dinner."

She stopped a door at the end of the hall, and it opened to a pretty spacious room. Sheldon looked around and Leonard knew what was coming.

"Have the sheets been checked for allergens?" Sheldon asked.

Trudy looked confused and hurt at the same time.

She looked at Leonard and Howard.

"Sorry about him, Trudy. He's crazy," Leonard said.

Trudy nodded but her brown eyes still looked at Sheldon with confusion and ridicule.

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested," Sheldon said.

**(So, how's the story going? I know I use the line above from Sheldon a lot, but it's my favorite line in any episode. But, yeah! Please review and follow because there is a lot more to come from House of Sheldon. The chapters are really short, but when I get into the action-y stuff, they will get slightly longer, bit by slight bit. But, anyway, hope you like it! Please R&R and follow and favorite and do all of that! Thanks!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that night, still in Anubis House, spare room at the end of the hall**

Leonard smiled into the Skype camera, and laughed at what Penny had just said.

"But, seriously, I really miss you." She had changed the subject and mood really quickly after her joke. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail and Leonard could see tendrils tickle her cheek. He wanted to brush them out of the way through his computer.

"I miss you too, but this trip will be over before you know it. England is so cool though, I'll text you some pictures later. Especially of the entry way here. The banisters have the Eye of Horace on it and they're just so cool!" Leonard grinned.

Penny giggled. "It's always cute seeing you get excited about things like that." She laughed again and sighed.

"So far the only students I've met are the ones that were in the class today. I figured there were a few there that live here," Leonard said. The door opened and Trudy was standing on the other side.

"Dinner's ready, guys. You better come down before Alfie and Jerome get it all," she said smiling.

Sheldon and Howard stood and looked at Leonard.

"I'll meet you guys down there in a minute. I want to talk to Penny."

"Oh! Penny! Are you keeping an eye on our apartment? Checking our mail?" Sheldon asked.

"Nope, I'm letting you get robbed as we speak, Sheldon," Penny said sarcastically.

Sheldon gave her a look. "Don't say things like that."

"Yes, Sheldon. The apartment's fine, the mail is getting checked. Everything is fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Sheldon nodded and said, "Okay, that'll be all. Goodbye Penny." He gave a slight wave to the camera and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Sheldon..." Penny let her voice drift off, and Leonard smiled.

"What would we do without him, huh?" Leonard said. Penny smiled and Leonard wished he could be there with her.

"But, I take it you like England?" she asked.

"So much! It's really fun and so pretty!" Leonard said.

"Wow, that sounded weird, coming from my boyfriend," Penny said laughing.

Leonard rolled his eyes and tucked his legs under him.

"It'd be even better if you were here with me in England." Leonard smiled and listened. He heard the sound of footsteps and people talking.

"I'd better go, Sheldon and Howard have been in the dining room for like five minutes alone with teenagers. I'd better go before Sheldon offends someone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Apartment 4B, Pasadena California**

Bernadette sat on Penny's couch, holding a coffee mug as she talked to Amy. Penny walked out of her bedroom, holding up a sundress.

"Too fancy?" she asked. She scowled at it.

"No, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's all the way across the world!" Bernadette looked at Penny.

"You're seriously considering going to _England _to see Leonard?" Amy asked. "That's a big step, Bestie."

Penny nodded. She had to do this. Leonard was hers. The thought of him falling in love with some British girl with Penny here in America broke her heart. They were together, but he could change his mind. Maybe Amy was right. It _was _a big step. She had to do it, though. She had to be that possessive girlfriend some times. She sat the sundress on the floor and sank into a chair.

"What do I do, you guys?" She looked at her two closest friends in California.

"I know I'd do the same for Sheldon, but the Relationship Agreement states that if one of us is ever in another country, the one who is in the other country can't fall in love with another person while the other is still in America. So, my relationship with Sheldon is solid like a rock. As for you and Leonard, you may be 'screwed', as they say," Amy said.

Penny sighed sadly. She didn't know what her life was amounting to. Was she jealous of any British girls Leonard might meet? She was. That was the sad truth. What could she do? She would feel horrible if Leonard did find another girl, but she had to be honest with herself. He only loved her. Pryia was back in India, she was out of the picture. Penny was the only girl. She sounded less possessive when she said that in her head.

Bernadette spoke up, "When Howie went to space, I felt like I wanted to be up there on the ISS with him."

"But, Leonard isn't in space. He's in England with a lot of single girls!" Penny slid off the chair and onto a little ball on the floor. She groaned.

Penny could hear Amy scoff.

"_You seriously think Leonard is going to leave you for a British girl_?!" she demanded loudly.

Penny nodded.

"Sheldon says that whenever Leonard is asleep, he talks about you in his sleep! He isn't going to leave you, Penny."

Penny sat up, her blonde hair messed up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

Bernadette nodded.

"Even when I'm with Howie, you, and Leonard you can tell Leonard really loves you." Bernadette smiled.

Penny thought for a second. He talks about her in his sleep? Did he start that when they were dating? Or before? Probably before. She loved him, and she wanted to be his only girl. She had to be.

Amy looked at her. "Are you getting up sometime or another?" she asked.

Penny stood and walked into her kitchen and grabbed some Peppermint Schnapps from her cupboard. She really needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anubis House, England**

Leonard walked into the dining room, a couple of minutes after he had signed off the computer. He had gotten lost a few times, going upstairs instead of turning left. There was an empty seat next to Sheldon and he slid into it. A blonde girl with a sparkly pink top and jeans looked at him.

"Who are you again?" she asked.

"I'm Leonard Hofstadter." Leonard smiled weakly.

"I'm Amber Millington." She smiled again and looked down at her phone.

Sheldon gave Leonard a look that read, "I still don't want to be here."

Howard was sitting at the table, his eyes searching the room nervously.

A girl with brown curls that Leonard recognized from the class smiled.

"I'm Nina." She motioned to the guy next to her. "This is my boyfriend, Fabian." Fabian smiled and waved.

"I'm Alfie Lewis, prankster extraordinaire. And this is my partner in crime, Jerome Clark." A boy with dark brown hair motioned to another boy, with lighter brown hair, who waved.

A girl with black hair waved once and introduced herself as Patricia.

"There's another here, Joy Mercer, but she's out tonight," Nina explained.

Leonard nodded.

"Howard, what's wrong?" Sheldon asked.

"You heard what they said. This house has secrets, I'm worried some ghost is gonna pop out of the wall or something."

Nina laughed. "No, they only do that after curfew and in the basement. You're fine now."

Howard nodded.

"Secrets?" Leonard asked.

"It's a long story involving Nina, the Chosen One, and the Cup of Ankh," Fabian said. He smiled at Nina and she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

Leonard nodded, still confused.

"You'll have to find out later. We'll take you to the basement and show you," Amber said.

Howard squeaked and said, "Excuse me, I have to go change my skinny jeans."

He rushed from the room without a backwards glance.

"Is he okay?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, he's just probably hiding under his blanket," Leonard answered.

Patricia looked at the other students at the table skeptically.

"He really is a nice guy though," Leonard said, trying to vouch for his friend.

"At least he can talk to women, Koothrappali can't," Sheldon said.

This got a few strange looks from the teens at the table.

"We have a friend named Raj who has selective mutism. In other words, he couldn't talk to half of you here. Only the guys he could converse with," Leonard said.

"He can't talk to women at all?" Jerome asked.

"When he's under the influence of alcohol, yes," Sheldon said.

This got some more strange looks.

"Don't ask." Leonard held up his hand and shook his head.

Nina shrugged and went back to the book she was reading. It was old, Leonard could tell that much. Fabian was looking over at her every once in a while, and she'd point to a paragraph for him to read.

"Would that help at all?" she asked, chewing her lip.

Fabian read what she was pointing to and shook his head.

"That doesn't give us much to go on at all."

Sheldon was sitting at the table, drinking his water and not saying much.

"You okay, Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"No, you're not. Why are you being so quiet and not critical?" Leonard said.

"I am never critical, Leonard." Sheldon looked at him.

Leonard was taking a sip of his water and almost did a spit-take across the table at Amber. He coughed and blinked several times.

"What? Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon looked at him. "Of, course, it's impossible not to."

**(A/N So, how ya like it? Obviously, this is one of the longer-ish chapters I was talking about, and there will be more in the next few chapters. Hope you like it so far! There will be more!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anubis House, Living Room**

Nina was sitting on the couch, still pouring over the book. She had her iPod on and was obviously in her mystery solving zone.

"What song are you listening to?" Fabian asked.

"Not really sure actually." Nina smiled and turned off her iPod, looking at Fabian.

He sat down next to her on the couch and took the book from her lap. He looked at it and skimmed the page, his brown eyes going over the page quickly. He sighed and marked Nina's page with the purple Post-it note she had been using.

"This probably won't help us much," Nina said, putting the book on the couch and leaning back. She ran her hand through her curls, messing them slightly.

Leonard walked in and looked at Nina's book.

"_Secret Codes of The Egyptians_?" he read. Nina made no move to take her book as Leonard picked it up and thumbed through it.

"Careful, it's really old," Fabian said.

Leonard handed the book back to Nina and sat down.

"Why does this house have secrets?" he asked.

"It's a long story."

Leonard nodded and ducked his head down, dropping the subject. Nina and Fabian started to study the book again, their foreheads almost touching. They started to whisper about different things, and every once in a while, Nina or Fabian would point to a passage. The other would shake their head and continue reading.

"Fabian, this is getting us no where!" Nina said, she threw the book on the couch and it bounced.

Sheldon and Howard walked in, arguing about some subject that Leonard didn't care about but he knew he was going to get involved in. And here it came.

"Leonard, explain to him to he's wrong," Sheldon said.

He handed him a notebook with a complex math problem on it. Leonard looked it over and again.

"Sheldon, hate to break it to you, but Howard's right. His math is correct, everything is in order," Leonard said.

"HA! I told you I was right. Now whatcha going to do?" Howard asked. He swept his arms out and Leonard handed him the notebook.

Sheldon sighed. "It's not good for your ego to be bigger than you are."

**(A/N So this chapter is pretty short, but the next few will be longerish. They should be anyway... But, yeah, I hope that you like it so far! I'm expecting it to be at the minimum 15 or so chapters. But there most likely be more. So, yeah, anyway. I'm working really hard on trying to make the chapters long. I really am! But thanks to all the reviews and everyone that liked and reviewed! You know who you are! ;D But, yeah, Chapter 8 will be up in the week for sure. Okay, Imma shut up! Bye! :D)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anubis House, England**

Victor Rodenmaar Jr. stood at the base of the stairs, watching the seconds tick by on his pocket watch. He slowly moved his hand to his chest pocket and pulled out the pin.

"It's ten o' clock, by 10-oh-five, I want to hear _a pin drop,"_ he said as he dropped the pin. "And for you American scientists, that means no talking."

He turned and listened, the heels of his shoes clicking on the polished tile floors. He nodded and walked upstairs when he was sure the house was silent except for Trudy cleaning up in the kitchen. He opened the door and walked into his office.

Nina was waiting at her door, waiting for Victor to go upstairs. She nodded when she heard the door close and she motioned to Patricia to tiptoe silently out of the room. Fabian and Alfie were waiting at the stairs with Amber in tow.

"Should we get Leonard, Sheldon, and Skinny Jeans?" Patricia asked.

The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"We did say we were going to take them to the basement and show them everything down there," Fabian said.

"He's got a point, though." Nina looked at the rest of Sibuna.

The other four nodded.

"Let's go," Alfie tiptoed to the door at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door, and Sheldon came to it.

"Yes? Shouldn't you be in bed? Victor said-"

"We know what Victor said, but we don't listen," Patricia said.

"Why?" Sheldon asked.

"'Cause it's Victor," Amber said. She twirled her hair around one finger and it curled into a perfect ringlet. Only Amber could do that.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go to the basement with us. You can bring Leonard and Skinny Jeans," Patricia said.

Leonard appeared over Sheldon's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, straightening his glasses.

"We wondered if all three of you would want to go to the basement with us. We said we'd show you," Nina said. She smiled at Leonard.

"I'd be willing. You up for it, Shelley?" he looked at Sheldon and smiled.

"Don't call me Shelley."

"_Moonpie,"_ Leonard said. "I hope you realize you talk in your sleep." Leonard smiled.

"Only Meemaw calls me Moonpie," Sheldon said.

"And why is that?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon hesitated. "I'm yummy-yummy and she could just eat me up." Leonard started to laugh a little loudly.

"Sshh! Do you want us to get caught by Victor?!" Fabian asked.

As if on cue, they heard a door open upstairs and Victor's foot falls on the floor. The kids of Sibuna and Leonard and Sheldon rushed into the room. Howard looked up and gave them a strange look, he had his headphones on and didn't hear the exchange.

Leonard motioned to Howard to take off his headphones. He did.

"Want to come to the basement?" Leonard asked.

"With the ghosts?" Howard asked.

"No promises. Senkhara may or may not be in the mood to socialize tonight," Nina said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pasadena California, Apartment 4B**

Penny checked her phone for what seemed like the five-hundredth time that night. He still hadn't texted her. Was he okay? She knew there was a major time difference between England and Pasadena, but what time was it over there? Morning? Afternoon? She wasn't sure. Amy and Bernadette had just left, and her apartment still smelled like acetone from painting Amy's nails and then promptly taking it off.

She laughed at the thought of how much Amy and Sheldon were alike. It was almost like Amy was the girl version of Sheldon. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking. Penny nodded, yeah, it was.

She logged onto Facebook, thinking maybe he had posted something on her wall, but to no avail. There was not one message request or post from Leonard Hofstadter. She sighed and closed her pink laptop in a huff. It wasn't that she was mad at him, she missed him a lot more than she missed him when he went to the North Pole. Like, a lot more. She laid her head against the back of her couch and ran her hands through her hair. She was so close to just going to a club and finding a guy to date while Leonard was gone. But where would that get her? Nowhere. She'd be a cheater, and that wouldn't be good for her or Leonard.

Penny gave up and laid down on her couch, her laptop pressed underneath her. She yawned and blinked. Maybe Amy was right. She had said that Penny was being too critical of Leonard. He wasn't going to leave her. She should've known that. She laughed at herself. God, she was stupid sometimes.

**(A/N So, this is an REALLY short chapter. I'm thinking about making it where it's just at Anubis House and the places around it. It's getting hard to think of story lines with Penny. The chapters I made about her made her seem insecure, and obviously on the show she isn't. So, I think maybe the only times we'll hear of Penny and Bernadette and Amy are when Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard are texting and/or Skypeing with them. Sorry if people were expecting an Amy chapter or Bernadette chapter. There will never be one. Bye!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anubis House, England, The Basement**

Howard had to be half dragged downstairs to actually be willing to go with Leonard, Sheldon, and the Sibuna kids.

"Well, what if that Senkhara lady wants a short astronaut for her ghost rituals?" Howard asked.

"Oh, she won't. Don't worry. She only does that on Tuesdays," Nina said. She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Sad to admit, it was pretty funny to see Howard's reactions to these Senkhara jokes.

Sheldon looked around at Victor's taxidermy stuff scattered around the table. He scooted over next to Leonard when he saw an animal that was only half finished. Leonard gave him a look. Howard sat down on a chair and it creaked loudly. He stood and bumped into Leonard. Leonard looked at him and almost smacked him.

Patricia looked over at them and hissed, "Do you want us to get caught by Victor? AGAIN!?" For a teenager, she was pretty intimidating. Howard, Leonard, and Sheldon shut up and watched as Nina and Fabian put in the code to get into the chamber. The wall turned with the sound of stone scraping stone. The group walked into the chamber, Howard bringing up the rear tentatively. He stepped over the threshold and cringed as if a ghost would pop out of the over-stuffed chairs around the room and grab him.

Howard hung close to the wall and slouched over. He looked at the spines of the books as the rest of Sibuna walked around and sat down. They seemed so comfortable here when there was a thought of the ghost they mentioned earlier could pop out of the wall at any moment.

Nina pulled back a red book and the bookshelf swung around. She smiled at the American scientists and looked at Amber, Alfie, and Fabian.

"Okay, who wants to go to the antechamber?" she asked excitedly.

Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard gave each other looks that read, "What antechamber?"

Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and Amber jumped right up and walked over next to Nina. They obviously were used to going back there, with the cobwebs and spiders. Howard shuddered. Leonard and Sheldon were standing awkwardly by the door to the antechamber. Nina looked at them and put her hand on her hip. She gave them all a look.

"What? You guys were wondering about the basement and everything down here, and now you guys are being chickens?" she asked. Her brown curls were swept up in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She looked just as intimidating as Patricia.

Leonard sighed. "She's got a point. We were so excited and curious about what was down here and now we're sitting here like wimps as everyone else is so excited. Why?" he said.

"Because we are wimps?" Howard asked.

Leonard stood and glared at Howard. Leonard walked over to the Sibuna side, his Converse slapping against the stone floor.

"So, are you going or staying?" he asked. He crossed his arms on his chest.

Sheldon looked at Howard.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I don't want to be here alone." He stepped over to Leonard's side. Howard sighed.

"You guys! Fine! I'll succumb to peer pressure! I hope you're happy!" he said. He stalked over to Sheldon's side.

And with Howard finally in tow, the Sibuna kids (and Leonard and Sheldon) stepped across the threshold to the tunnels.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anubis House, The tunnels, England**

**(A/N: SO sorry to start a chapter like this, but, as I was thinking about the story, I think I may want to do a couple Amy and Bernadette chapters? I know, I know, I said I wouldn't do those, but I was thinking and maybe I will. They're not going to be soon, but I may have an idea for an Amy chapter. DON'T HOLD ME TO IT, THOUGH!)**

Nina looked over her shoulder and saw Howard, Leonard, and Sheldon staring at the tunnels in front of them. Howard still looked horrified, but you could see the relief wash over Sheldon and Leonard as they went deeper and deeper into the tunnels. Fabian was leading the pack as they walked through the dark passageways. He seemed the most comfortable here, not above ground.

He jumped over the huge crack in the rocks, one of the many obstacles in the tunnels that Robert Frobisher-Smythe built. Howard stopped and threw his arms out straight out to stop Leonard and Sheldon.

"Jump, weaklings!" Patricia called. Nina nudged her and gave her a warning glance.

"That's not nice, Patricia," she said.

"Well, they need to jump otherwise they won't see anything cool tonight. Or ever." She crossed her arms across her chest and jutted her hip out. Amber stood there, her sparkly high heels shining from the flashlight beams, her hair flipped over her shoulder.

"You guys had better jump soon. We'll leave without you," she threatened.

Leonard shoved Howard's arm out of his way and stood at the crack of the rocks. He took off his glasses so they wouldn't break if he plummeted to his doom and put them in his pocket, even though he was freaking blind without them. He blinked to clear his vision and jumped across the crevice. Leonard landed on his feet shakily with his arms out to the side. Fabian and Alfie each grabbed one of his arms as he slipped his glasses back on his face. He turned.

"Okay Sheldon and Howard, jump," he said.

Howard and Sheldon were shaking gently over on the other side of the crevice. It almost was like Sheldon was going to jump into Howard's arms at any moment. Leonard wouldn't be surprised if he did. Howard stepped forward and peered over the edge, seeing nothing but darkness for feet upon feet below. He picked up a rock that had come off of the edge and tossed it over the edge. You couldn't even hear it hit. Howard gave it one final glance and then, getting a running start, he jumped.

Howard landed perfectly, apparently he had better balance than they thought.

"Okay, Sheldon. Jump, Moonpie." Leonard grinned.

"Didn't we _just _have this conversation? Only Mee-Maw calls me Moonpie." Sheldon shrugged his shoulders and shook his hands out like a track and field runner in the Olympics.

He stood there, and kept standing there.

Fabian leaned over to Leonard.

"He going to jump?" he asked.

"Probably not." Leonard shook his head and kicked a pebble with his toe.

"Sheldon! Hurry up!" Howard said.

"But the gap!" he said, casting a scared look over to the rest.

"Screw the gap!" Howard said.

Sheldon sighed another time and closing his eyes tightly jumped.


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon landed, his arms stretched to the side.

"Now was that so hard?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "Oh, I suppose not," he said airily. Nina smiled.

"So, let's go!" She grabbed Fabian's hand and rushed down the next tunnel.

The rest followed, Amber bringing up the pack because her heels really slowed her down.

"Wait up, you guys!" she called. "Alfie! Be a good boyfriend and get over here!"

Alfie turned and went over to Amber's side. He picked her up.

Howard pulled out his phone and played the sound of a whip cracking. Leonard and Sheldon got the joke and broke down laughing. No one else got it. The sound of the ringtone echoed through the tunnels. It was a little creepy.

"Any one else wanna leave?" Howard said.

"Nope," every one else said at once.

"Why are you so scared, Skinny Jeans?" Patricia said.

"Do you not know about Senkhara?" he asked.

"Oh, we know about her." Patricia cast a side-long glance at Nina who smiled.

"What's so important about her anyway?" Leonard said.

Fabian fell back a few steps to talk to Leonard.

"Senkhara was an Egyptian ruler. The only problem is, she was forgotten. That's why she's known as the Forgotten Ruler When Nina assembled the Cup of Ankh, she set out Senkhara's spirit back into the world."

"Why was she forgotten?"

"Apparently she murdered King Tut," Nina explained.

Howard squeaked.

"Oh what now?" Patricia demanded.

"We're dealing with a murderer ghost?" he said.

"Technically, a murderer in a past life..." Alfie said. He had set Amber down and she was standing next to him, her hand on his shoulder. She was taking off her high heels and holding them in her hand. She looked at the floor.

"How dirty do you think these 200-year-old floors are?" she asked. She bit her lip.

Sheldon looked at her.

"These are 200-hundred-years old?" he asked. He touched a wall and then pulled out his hand sanitizer and squirted some into his hand.

The rest of Sibuna looked at him.

"He's kind of a germaphobe," Leonard explained quickly.

"You know the type, crazies," Howard added.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't say it, we know your mother had you tested. She just never followed up with that specialist in Houston. We know we know!" Howard said. He waved his hand.

Sheldon pursed his lips. He shook his head.

"That isn't right," he said.

Howard shrugged as Nina checked her phone. It was eleven thirty, time to head back.

"You guys, let's turn around," she said.

Sibuna and Leonard, Howard, and Sheldon walked back to the ledge, where they jumped. This time, every one made it over safely, with no issues or physicists being scared of the gap. They all wanted out, that much was obvious. Nina pushed the wall and it slid open easily.

The members of Sibuna and the American scientists were talking happily to each other. Fabian and Nina were holding hands, and everyone was in a great mood. But, it was Anubis House. So, really, how long would that feeling last? C'mon.

Nina let go of Fabian's hand and walked over to Sheldon, Howard, and Leonard.

"So, how was your first experience in the tunnels?" she asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Well, umm... Well, I..?" Leonard said.

Sheldon and Howard sat silently.

Nina smiled. "Wow. That fun, huh?" Leonard smiled.

She turned the dial to the code and the wall turned. She gasped. She saw Victor's feet on the stairs. He was slowly walking down to the basement. Yup, they were screwed...


End file.
